The Fangirls Must Die
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have discovered fanfiction on the internet... Well this can't be good...


Draco Malfoy sat down at the muggle contraption, "Harry? Why have you brought me here?"  
>Harry just rolled his eyes, "Draco, I told you already! There are muggles out there who bought J.K. Rowling's books and they have a sick sense of humor!"<br>"So you've brought me to a muggle library?" Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow at the books around him. He hated books.  
>"This is the only place I could get a computer. Now, hush up!" Harry started hitting keys and a website popped up, "This is called fanfiction. Where muggle fangirls post stories about people at Hogwarts pairing up and they get super graphic! There's everything from Hermoine and you," Draco snorted disgustedly, "To Ron and Luna, to YOU AND ME!"<br>Draco jumped out of his chair and pointed his wand at the computer, "You will die you blasted muggle machine!"  
>Harry pulled Draco back into his seat, "Shut up, you moron, you can't just blow up the computer and expect the stories to go away! They're on the internet and they'll be there forever."<br>"Bosh..." Draco mumbled, "Ok, so let's just see what the damage is." He clicked on the first link and began to read aloud, "Harry leaned in gently and his lips met Draco's. Their passion was ingnited as they..." Draco trailed off, "UGH! That's bloody disgusting!" He quickly clicked a different link. A picture popped up and both boys promptly fell off their chairs.  
>"My eyes!" Harry hissed, "Malfoy, don't get any ideas, that's NOT happening!"<br>"As if I'd even consider it! I think I'm going to vomit!" Draco quickly left the page, "Who are these damn fangirls?"  
>"Scary girls you never want to meet. They're everywhere." Harry started typing things in and a new page popped up.<br>"What is 'youtube'?" Draco asked, reading the screen.  
>"It's a video website."<br>"Potter if you think I'm going to sit through a video of what I just read about, you've lost your marbles."  
>"Draco, how could they make a video? We're both sitting right here."<br>"Oh, right." Draco watched Harry type in 'Draco Malfoy puppet' into the search box and hit enter. He then clicked on the first video and both boys watched as a puppet of Harry sang a song about Draco liking hamsters, "Well, that was odd. But sort of funny." Draco said when the video was finished, "But who's picture was that on my puppet? He looks nothing like me."  
>"That's Tom Felton. He played you in the movies the Americans made and he has more fangirls than you do."<br>"Curse you Tom Felton!" Draco yelled, "You can keep the physco fangirls, but I want my identity back!"  
>"Calm down, you nutter."<br>"I must know more about this 'Felton' character that thinks he's good enough to play me."  
>Harry typed in 'harry potter and the half blood prince' into the search box and a whole page of videos pulled up, "Here. It's a scene from the sixth movie they made where Draco is fighting Harry in a bathroom."<br>"Wait, Felton impersonated me for SIX MOVIES?"  
>"Eight, actually."<br>"I will find you, Tom Felton!"  
>"Draco, now YOU sound like a fangirl."<br>Draco mumbled and sat down and watched the clip. When it was over, he nodded his head and said, "Not bad... ALright, 'Tom', you can get away with impersonating me. I'll let it slide this time."  
>"I don't even think you WANT to see the musical." Harry said, about to exit out of the window.<br>"No, I do. I want to see how awesome I am in it!" Draco said, urging Harry to type it in. Harry picked a random clip from the musical and the two boys sat intently watching. When it ended, Draco erupted again, "WHAT THE HELL IS PIGFARTS? As if I'm really like that! In the 18 years that you've known me, Potter, when have I EVER rolled around on the floor?"  
>"Never, Draco, that's why we must stop these fangirls!"<br>"I bet that shady Felton person is their leader."  
>"Draco, will you stop obsessing over Tom Felton? He does other things, too. Not just impersonating you. He's an ACTOR!"<br>"Well, what else is he in?"  
>"Rise of the Planet of the Apes."<br>"What is that?"  
>"A movie about monkeys."<br>"The man is walking around with my name tacked onto his face and he goes and is in a movie about monkeys?"  
>"Draco, I think it's time we shut the computer down and went home. You're getting too worked up about this. You don't see me plotting the downfall of Danielle Radcliff!"<br>"... I guess you're right Potter. But still, the fangirls must die."  
>"Agreed."<p> 


End file.
